


ruined

by slutinnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Projecting, Short Story, pnsfwtwt - Freeform, poppytwt, problematic, tommy and wilbur are brothers, tommy's 14 yrs old, wilbur is 24, wilbur is a child fiddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutinnit/pseuds/slutinnit
Summary: tommy gets touched by wilbur
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	ruined

**Author's Note:**

> no explicit smut is written, i'm just projecting onto tommy. sorry if you're here for smut, maybe next time. if you've come here to hate, you did this to yourself. you searched for this fic. i didn't add any character tags.

Tommy _loathes_ being touched. He's more of a reserved and yet chaotic boy. Tommy was touched in 8th grade by his brother. The golden-haired boy isn't a fan of being sexually touched, especially when it's unexpected. Rather, to the contrary, he likes being alone. Having the spotlight put on him at all times makes him feel uneasy, frightened even. His brother, Wilbur, was a **bastard**. No compassion shown for his siblings. To him, they were merely pesky annoyances that he had to deal with. Wilbur had an issue, that even he, himself, did not understand.

Deep down, there was something sinister going on with that fucked up man. One day, Wilbur was creeping around the house, right after he had just eaten supper. He peeked through the doors, through the cracks, through _every_ little cranny you could think of. Then, he had stumbled upon a snoozing child. An innocent, untouched child, that was yet to be ruined. He creeped onto the tender boy, like a predator hunting its prey, probing for susceptibility. With something so innocent, so juvenile, he could do wonders. Wilbur touched Tommy in more ways than one that the teen did not feel comfortable with. He pleaded, "Will, Will? W..What are you doing?" Tommy didn't really comprehend what was happening. Wilbur ruined Tommy. He tore apart his own blood. Once he was finished, Wilbur discarded him, just like trash. And that was all he was. A nuisance.


End file.
